


Somewhere between I want it and I got it

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, M/M, NSFW, Semi Voyeurism, Size Difference, but they’re together, handjobs, they ain’t together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: this is a little snippet of more to come, but I need to point it by 12:24 am soooo here y’all go





	Somewhere between I want it and I got it

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole ass story that needs to be finished for the second chapter but oh well:)

It’s hard to explain what really fascinated Steve about Billy.

Billy was Billy. He was rough around the edges . Spoke his mind whenever he felt like it, he had this humbleness to him, and even though he knew he was hot shit, he only on occasion would parade it around. Billy had so many different levels to him, it was hard to even pin point when Steve fell in love with him. Billy doesn’t quite know that Steve is complete obsessed with him but Steve doesn’t feel like he needs to know that quite yet.

It’s hard to pinpoint when he fell in love with Billy as a whole but Steve knows when he fell in love with Billy’s hands. They’re five months into their little fling, yeah Steve always noticed the obvious difference in their sizes, Billy was large and in charge while Steve was, well, just smaller. 

Steve has Billy seated in his father’s business chair in their at-home office area, The chair is comfortable and has arm rests with holes that Steve’s legs fit right through. Billy’s bare ass is seated on the leather chair and Steve doesn’t have time to feel bad about the fact that he knows Billy’s toned thighs are sticking to the seat, instead he’s focused on grinding down against Billy’s cock as he sinks down onto the leaking cock, feeling Billy’s hooded blue eyes watching him as if he’s the only thing in the room. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Billy mumbles as he grips Steve’s waist and thrust harder.

Steve grins and suddenly he’s falling forward as Billy grabs his hands, it’s bigger and warmer than Steve and Steve can’t help but gasp as he feels more comfort while Billy fucks him.

And it hits Steve like his orgasm hits him ten minutes later, this is when Steve falls in love with Billy’s insanely large hands and insanely large heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished but I need to post it by 12:24 am so imma finish it hopefully by tomorrow, enjoy this little snippet for now


End file.
